Entführung
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Sequestros estão acontecendo, e cabe aos Weiss a missão de punir os criminosos. Mas essa é só a tampa para um buraco mais fundo... [Yaoi. Lemon. YohjixKen. Fic participante do 2º Concurso de Fanfic Yaoi do site WK Secret Paradise.]


**Classificação:** yaoi, lemon

**Pares:** YohjixKen

**N/A:** Dedico esta fanfic como presente de aniversário mais do que atrasado para Beta. Espero que goste.

-

**Entführung**

**(Seqüestro)**

"_Se você pratica esportes e leva uma vida saudável, não seja iludido apenas por aparências! Venha e faça um exame de _check-up_! Na clínica Redo Burado, você encontra o melhor atendimento e a melhor tecnologia"._

_"Vértice! o cursinho que mais aprova nos vestibulares!"_

_"Está de férias e tem vontade de viajar? Fale com Sekai Tour e tenha seu desejo realizado com o que há de melhor de conforto e diversão a preços moderados!"_

No breve período no qual ficou esperando o semárforo abrir, Yohji se permitiu distrair um pouco com os comerciais que passavam um atrás do outro em um enorme telão instalado a alguns metros do chão na fachada de um dos arranha-céus que o cercavam.

O loiro encontrava-se bem no centro da cidade e voltava para a Koneko no Sumu Ie após ter concluído mais uma entrega. O movimento na floricultura estava baixo naquele dia, e com isso dava-se ao luxo de demorar um pouco mais por ali. Não que estivesse enrolando para voltar, apenas ia um pouco mais devagar que o normal, de modo a ser ultrapassado - e, por vezes, xingado - por praticamente todos os carros e outras motos que disputavam espaço naquela avenida. Em compensação, apreciava com muito mais atenção as pessoas nas calçadas, a fachada das lojas e tudo mais que houvesse para ser visto. E tudo isso sentindo um agradável vento bater contra seu rosto e carregar as mechas douradas de seu cabelo para trás, fazendo-o relaxar e sentir uma gostosa preguiça tomando conta de seu corpo. Preguiça, esta, que o coagiu a levar vinte minutos a mais do que deveria para retornar à Koneko.

"Nossa, ainda bem que eu fui fazer o exame que estão anunciando na TV!".

"Qual?Aquele da Redo Burado?".

"Isso. O resultado sai depois de apenas 2 dias, e foi graças a ele que descobri que tenho hipertensão".

"O quê! Sério? Acho que vou fazer esse _check-up_ também!".

Duas mulheres conversavam enquanto caminhavam pela calçada da Koneko, bem quando Yohji parava a moto de entregas.

"Ora, mas o que é isso? Moças tão belas tendo problemas de saúde?", falou ele, fazendo uma cara de quem achava aquilo um absurdo.

"Bem, acontece com qualquer um...", respondeu uma delas, cautelosa. Não considerava nada delicado um estranho ouvir conversa alheia.

"Mas vocês não merecem, de forma alguma!", Yohji não perdia sua pose de conquistador, muito menos seu charme. "Venham, venham. Posso oferecer-lhes algumas flores. Orquídeas, talvez. Elas trazem prosperidade e saúde".

Sem hesitar, o loiro ficou entre elas e abriu os braços, de forma que praticamente as arrastou para dentro da floricultura, chamando a atenção dos outros.

"Aqui, o que acha destas? São amarelas, combinam com seus... brincos", mostrou um vaso onde as flores exibiam-se exuberantes.

"Sejam bem vindas à Koneko no Sumu Ie", Ken se aproximou, discretamente dando uma cotovelada em Yohji e tomando seu lugar. "Em que posso ajudá-las?".

"Nós... bem...", estava estampado em suas caras que não pretendiam comprar flores, mas que não conseguiam dizer não a floristas tão bonitos.

"Oh, vejo que é _comprometida_", Ken frisou bem a palavra, lançando a Yohji um olhar de aviso pelo canto dos olhos. "Tenho certeza que estas aqui dariam um ótimo clima em um jantar a sós", arriscou mostrando um arranjo muito bonito e pequeno suficiente para decorar uma mesa pequena.

A mulher deu uma olhada, pediu opnião da amiga, olhou novamente e, com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas, acompanhou Ken até o caixa, enquanto um Yohji contrariado observava à conclusão da venda. Ele quem trouxera as damas, e era Ken quem levava o mérito.

"Não sabia que demorava tanto para ir e voltar do centro", ouviu uma voz bem familiar, vinda de trás.

"Eu fiquei preso no trânsito, oras", justificou-se, se voltando para encarar um Aya que devolvia um olhar desconfiado e até mesmo intimidante.

"Trânsito no meio da tarde?", questionou, em completa descrença.

"...é!", respondeu um pouco mais alto e menos seguro do que gostaria. Aquele olhar de Aya era horrível, parecia que conseguia ler seus pensamentos.

"Hm".

"O que foi?".

"Venda concluída!", anunciou Ken de repente, depois que as duas mulheres deixaram a loja.

"Muito bem, Ken-kun!", Omi uniu-se à animação momentânea dele. "Se Yohji-kun tivesse continuado, elas teriam ido embora horrorizadas e nunca mais passariam aqui perto", brincou.

"Ei!", protestou o loiro, indignado. "Saiba você que estava tudo sob controle".

"Faça-me o favor, Yohji", mais uma vez, Ken deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Isso dói, sabia?", sem perder tempo, o loiro prendeu-lhe a cabeça numa chave de braço, bagunçando-lhe todo o cabelo.

Omi riu da cena, principalmente da tentativa frustrada do moreno de escapar. Aya, no entanto, se manteve quieto, sua expressão não dando pista alguma do que pudesse estar pensando.

-

"Há quatro meses, têm havido um grande número de desaparecimentos".

A voz de Persia vinha da televisão, que no momento mostrava o rosto de várias pessoas, todos jovens.

"Mas nada a respeito é divulgado pela mídia e a polícia tem oficiais corrompidos que provocam lentidão nas investigações. O alvo desta missão são os Trashers, que..."

Enquanto as informações eram ditas resumidamente, fotografias de quatro homens de boa aparência eram exibidas, tendo como fundo destes lojas e até suas próprias casas. Todos de estatura mediana e aparentemente senhores de um estilo de vida capaz de reduzir qualquer suspeita a zero.

"Caçadores Brancos das sombras! Cacem o amanhã destas bestas das trevas!"

E então, a tela ficou escura e a sala silenciosa. As cinco pessoas ali presentes pareciam analisar aquele caso sucintamente relatado pela sombra que aparecia na TV e que pertencia a Persia.

"E então? Estão todos nessa?", quis saber Manx ao acender as luzes e se destacar dos demais por causa de seus cachos vermelhos e roupa da mesma cor.

"Sim", Aya foi o primeiro a responder, adiantando-se para receber o envelope de informações mais detalhadas a respeito daquele novo trabalho.

"Eu também", Omi respondeu em seguida. Tal como Aya, aceitava qualquer missão. Ainda mais sendo um caso que envolvia sequestros. "Não posso permitir que pessoas assim continuem a fazer coisas tão cruéis".

"E eu", Ken juntou-se a eles, tão decidido quanto o menor.

"Yohji?".

"...estou dentro", respondeu após uma breve hesitação, na qual seus olhos foram parar sobre a figura esguia de Ken. "Moças jovens e bonitas estão em perigo", sorriu malandro.

"Muito bem", a ruiva continuou, ignorando aquele último comentário. "Dentro do envelope vocês encontrarão as próximas prováveis vítimas, além de dados sobre os desaparecidos e o que foi possível colher a respeito dos Trashers. Desejo-lhes boa sorte".

"Suas palavras são como uma benção para mim, Manx", embora todo galanteador, Yohji teve sua aproximação rejeitada pela ruiva secretária, como sempre tinha todas as vezes que resolvia cantá-la.

Tendo sua função encerrada por ali, Manx se retirou, deixando os quatro assassinos que durante o dia não passavam de meros floristas sozinhos. Nenhum deles dizia nada por enquanto; não havia nada a ser dito. Ainda que Ken quisesse acertar outra cotovelada em Yohji.

-

Era manhã de um novo dia. Um dia claro iluminado pelos raios de sol desempedido pelas nuvens brancas e raras naquele céus azul. Pessoas iam e vinham apressadas pelas ruas e a movimentação típica de uma cidade grande estava presente em todo lugar, exceto um: Koneko no Sumu Ie.

Não havia ninguém na floricultura; tanto clientes quanto os próprios floristas estavam ausentes e as portas sequer se encontravam abertas. Entretanto, era no andar de baixo que havia um pouco de agitação. Ainda que pouca, pois eram apenas dedos ágeis que trabalhavam sobre o teclado de um computador. Mas não importava o quão rápido as teclas fossem pressionadas, a janela de acesso negado continuava a surgir unida de uma irritante campainha, piscando insistentemente na tela do monitor.

"Como está indo, Omi?", perguntou Aya, chegando silenciosamente com uma xícara de café na mão.

"Já invadi quase todo o sistema deles, mas tem uma parte que oferece mais barreiras que todo o resto junto", falou, ligeiramente cansado de receber incontáveis recusas. Mas agradeceu quando Aya lhe ofereceu a xícara que tinha em mãos, e que fumegava exalando um delicioso aroma de café. Um café bem forte, como Omi notou ao beber um gole - exatamente como precisava.

"Tem previsão de quanto tempo ainda vai tomar?".

"Não...", o loirinho suspirou, mas ainda não desistiria.

"E Yohji e Ken ainda estão por aqui?".

"Hm... não, eles foram para a academia de novo pra fazer alguns preparativos pra hoje à noite".

Sem perguntar mais nada, Aya se retirou da sala de missões sendo acompanhado por grandes olhos azuis.

Uma vez sozinho, Omi sentou-se mais relaxado na cadeira, e após outro suspiro ele terminou de beber o café para voltar ao trabalho.

Em outro ponto da cidade, as coisas não estavam tão quietas assim, muito pelo contrário: estavam bastante agitadas. Podia ser de manhã, mas uma música alta e contagiante era tocada no interior da academia de ginástica onde Yohji e Ken fingiam se exercitar. Ou melhor, onde Yohji fingia se exercitar.

No dia anterior, eles estiveram lá para instalar um pequeno dispositivo no computador central que facilitaria em muito o trabalho de Omi, e agora estavam ali para dar uma sondada no lugar que, segundo a Kritiker, era o centro de reuniões dos Trashers.

"Yohji!", Ken chamou, para em seguida puxá-lo pelo braço em direção ao vestiário masculino. "Não viemos até aqui pra você ficar babando em cada pedaço de carne que aparece".

"Que é isso, Ken? Ciúme?", sorriu com ar de quem sabe tudo.

"E por que eu sentiria ciúme!", olhou para outra direção, a franja caindo sobre seus olhos.

"Quem deveria estar com ciúmes sou eu", segurou-o pelos ombros, dando uma boa olhada de cima a baixo. "Olhe só como você está".

"O que é que tem de errado?", deu alguns passos para o lado, olhando-se no espelho que ia do chão ao teto.

Ken procurava, mas não encontrava nada de errado em si mesmo. Estava suado como qualquer praticante de atividades físicas, e vestido também: trajava uma regata branca que ficava bem soltinha sobre seu corpo e um short que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos, deixando parte de suas coxas bem trabalhadas à mostra.

"E quem disse que está errado?", Yohji puxou-o pra perto de si, prendendo-o entre seus braços.

O moreno ficou claramente sem entender o que se passava, mas isso não o impediu de receber os lábios de Yohji quando este se abaixou um pouco e apertou um pouco mais aquele abraço quente. Eles beijaram-se, sozinhos no vestiário, sem a preocupação de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar e vê-los.

Nos quase dez minutos que se passaram, o vestiário foi somente deles. Só interromperam o contato quando o som de passos se aproximando foi ouvido, e saíram de lá como se nada demais houvesse acontecido - o que de fato era verdade. De volta à sala onde dezenas de esteiras e bicicletas ergométricas estavam instaladas, os dois assassinos deram continuidade à observação do movimento da academia, desde os frequentadores até à segurança. Yohji escolheu apossar-se de uma das esteiras, imaginando que Ken fosse fazer o mesmo, mas para sua surpresa, o moreno anunciou que iria para a sauna e saiu.

No entanto, a sauna era apenas um pretexto para andar por toda a instalação e invadir a sala da diretoria pela segunda vez. O moreno entrou sem problemas, encontrando a sala vazia como já esperava - consultara a agenda do homem que ocupava a grandiosa cadeira detrás da fina mesa de madeira escura e descobrira que, no momento, ele estaria preso em uma reunião com fornecedores bem longe dali. Atravessou-a como se já o tivesse feito diversas vezes, e retirou dois pequenos microfones de dentro do bolso do short, instalando-os em pontos estratégicos: sob o tampo da suntuosa mesa e embaixo do sofá posicionado em paralelo a uma das paredes.

Feito isso, ele saiu, refazendo todo o caminho de volta à sala onde Yohji havia ficado, mas não viu sinal do mesmo ao chegar. Intrigado, Ken começou a procurar, olhando todos os lugares possíveis, salvo o vestiário feminino. Já percorria todas as dependências da academia pela terceira vez sem sucesso, quando ocorreu-lhe que talvez Yohji pudesse ter voltado para o carro, cansado de esperar. Então lá foi o moreno, apenas para constatar que o carro não estava onde deveria. Não estava em lugar algum, na verdade.

"_Yohji..._", murmurou entredentes, utilizando-se de passadas largas e pisadas duras para entrar no vestiário e se trocar, indo embora daquele lugar em seguida.

Quando chegou em casa, meia hora mais tarde do que levaria se tivesse voltado de carro, ele já estava um pouco mais calmo, mas faminto. Mas antes, precisava de um banho, que foi o suficiente para terminar de esfriar sua cabeça, de forma que ao entrar na cozinha nem se lembrava mais da vontade de acabar com um certo loiro.

"Ken-kun, ainda bem que voltou", Omi entrou pouco depois dele, trazendo junto uma garrafa térmica aparentemente vazia, além de um rosto cansado, contente e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo.

"Voltei agora há pouco", disse, retirando o prato que havia posto pra esquentar no microondas. "Servido?".

"Hm... não, obrigado", o loirinho preferiu recusar, depois de olhar e ver que não conseguia distinguir o conteúdo do prato. Era uma mistura ligeiramente colorida, que supunha ser arroz com alguma coisa amassada e verduras, devido à cor verde que se destacava em meio àquela massa.

"Isso está muito bom. Tem certeza que não quer?", encheu a boca com uma garfada, após ter se sentado sem cerimônias.

"Sim, tenho certeza", sorriu meio amarelo, duvidando dos gostos do companheiro. "Então... como foi hoje?".

"Ah, verdade. Tinha quase esquecido. Está tudo instalado, e presumo que Yohji fez a parte dele também", parou um pouco de jogar comida para dentro da boca para olhar o loirinho durante alguns segundos, e em seguida já continuava sua refeição.

"Como assim?", indagou, encostando-se de costas para o balcão.

Ken pousou o garfo na beirada do prato pela primeira vez desde que se acomodara à mesa, e terminou de mastigar antes de responder.

"Ele não estava mais lá quando eu terminei. Não sei pra onde foi, simplesmente sumiu", disse por fim, num tom ligeiramente amargo, voltando a comer em seguida, só que de forma um pouco... agressiva.

Omi obserou-o durante alguns instantes, incerto se insistir seria seguro, ao julgar pela forma como o moreno segurava o garfo - dava para ver os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, tamanha força que deveria estar empregando. Perguntava-se se eles teriam discutido ou algo parecido, porque Ken parecia realmente aborrecido. E como já sabia que não obteria uma resposta mais completa por enquanto, decidiu terminar de preparar seu café.

"Não vai comer nada, Omi?", veio a pergunta de repente, quando o loirinho estava quase para sair da cozinha com a garrafa térmica mais uma vez cheia de café.

"Já comi", respondeu. "E Aya também. Por isso, pode repetir o prato se quiser".

O moreno corou ligeiramente, como se Omi tivesse acertado em cheio o que planejava fazer. Faminto como estava, repetiria o prato sim.

"Quer café?", ofereceu, movendo a garrafa na direção dele, ao que Ken fez uma careta.

"Você vai ficar doente de tanto beber essa coisa horrível".

"É o último que faço hoje, prometo", sorriu, detendo-se um pouco mais antes de sair. "Ah, quase esqueci. Aya-kun disse que queria falar com você".

Ken respondeu com um movimento positivo de cabeça, estando mais uma vez com a boca lotada de comida, seu prato já na metade. Do jeito que comia depressa, não seria surpreendente se fosse acometido por uma indigestão mais tarde. Só que ao terminar de comer, sentia-se tão bem quanto antes, e foi em busca de Aya, encontrando-o junto de Omi na sala de missões.

"Yohji ainda não voltou?", quis saber o ruivo, mal o viu se aproximar.

"...não", foi só o que disse, sua cara ficando emburrada, enquanto Aya deixava transparecer uma expressão de pura reprovação.

"Repasse a ele o que vamos ver aqui, então", avisou com um tom neutro.

"Como assim? Já não tinha ficado tudo certo quanto a hoje à noite?".

"Mudança de planos, Ken-kun. Pelo menos por enquanto", Omi respondeu, e a julgar pela cara de quem não estava entendendo nada feita por ele, acrescentou depois: "Assim que Manx chegar, explicaremos tudo".

Ken permaneceu em silêncio, assim como os outros dois, até a chegada da ruiva, que também não sabia o motivo exato para ter recebido um chamado. Motivo, este, que foi dado sem demoras.

"Rastreando os sistemas da academia, descobri uma ligação com a clínica Redo Burado. E não pode ser uma ligação convencional, porque algumas solicitações suspeitas foram feitas ao presidente da academia. Relacionei as informações, e todos os mencionados pela clínica em um arquivo foram sequestrados", relatou o loirinho, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava no computador o que achava de importância. "E unindo o fato do presidente da academia ser um dos Trashers, pode-se concluir que Atobe Keigo, presidente da Redo Burado, é o mandante dos sequestros".

A ruiva nada disse por um momento, enquanto pensava sobre aquele detalhe que passara despercebido aos agentes da Kritiker que investigaram o grupo. Mas visto que era algo de importância, nenhum passo deveria ser tomado antes da hora.

"Adiem a ação de hoje", disse ela por fim. "Vou levar a informação à Kritiker, e até segundas ordens, não façam nada".

Os três assentiram prontamente, suas expressões sérias, e acompanharam Manx até a porta. Compreendiam bem a linha de raciocínio dela, e aguardariam, pois eliminar os Trashers agora poderia alertar Atobe e a onda de desaparecimentos continuaria.

Já era noite daquele mesmo dia, em um horário relativamente tarde, quando Ken ainda estava acordado e perguntava-se do paradeiro de Yohji, que ainda não retornara ou sequer dera sinal de vida. Fato que deixava o moreno preocupado, e não mais aborrecido e jurando vingança por ter sido abandonado à própria sorte para voltar pra casa.

Deitado na cama, ele não tinha sono e esperava pelo retorno do companheiro ao som dos ponteiros do relógio se movendo continuamente. Luzes apagadas, silêncio a imobilidade: qualquer um que passasse pela sua porta ou que visse sua sombra recortada contra a luz vinda da janela poderia dizer que dormia, não fossem os olhos claramente abertos e fixos no azul do céu noturno. Tudo na maior calmaria e tranquilidade, mas que foram interrompidas por uma série de sons. Primeiro, um ruído muito semelhante a um ronco, mas visto que ninguém roncava tão alto assim, prestou mais atenção e constatou que era algum móvel sendo arrastado. Depois, o barulho abafado de coisas caindo no chão, talvez papéis. E então, para finalizar, alguém praguejou aborrecido.

Curioso feito um gato, Ken se esgueirou pelo corredor vazio e escuro e parou próximo à porta de Omi, de onde todos aqueles sons tinham saído. Parou para escutar o que lhe pareceu ser coisas sendo colocadas com força desnecessária sobre alguma outra coisa e não aguentou mais, bateu na porta.

"Omi está tudo bem aí?", sua curiosidade era imensa.

"Ken-kun? Achei que estivesse dormindo", a porta se abriu pouco depois, exibindo um Omi trajando um pijama verde e pantufas azuis.

"Eu ouvi um barulho. Está tudo bem?".

"Ah, está sim. Só estava... arrumando meu quarto", abriu um pouco mais a porta, de forma que o moreno pôde ver a parte bagunçada.

"À essa hora!", indagou, intrigado. "Está meio tarde pra isso. Não quer ajuda? Estou sem sono, então..."

"Não, não precisa", interrompeu-o. "Já estou terminando. Boa noite, Ken-kun".

Ken nem teve tempo de responder antes de se encontrar encarando a porta de madeira e ter a ligeira impressão de que Omi o expulsara de lá. Mas apenas uma impressão, sabia que Omi não era de fazer uma coisa dessas. Ainda que fosse uma impressão bem grande... e afinal, o que o loirinho pretendia arrumando o quarto àquela hora da noite! Ou será que, na verdade, ele estava vendo alguma coisa imprópria, como Yohji tanto insistia que via?

"Não, não... Omi não tem cara de quem fica vendo essas coisas", falou sozinho, convencendo-se de que andava passando muito tempo na companhia do loiro playboy.

Estava a se virar para voltar ao próprio quarto, quando viu uma figura alta e esguia no começo do corredor. Acendeu as luzes sem demoras, quase cegando aos próprios olhos com a invasão súbita de luminosidade, e seus olhos mostraram nada mais que surpresa quando identificou Yohji, mais pela cabeleira loira do que pelo rosto, que se encontrava virado para baixo.

"Ken? o que faz aqui?", não esperava encontrar ninguém por ali àquela hora; achava que estariam todos na academia cumprindo a missão.

"Onde você esteve o dia todo!", de repente, a preocupação que sentia antes foi substituída pelo aborrecimento inicial.

Como ambos falaram quase ao mesmo tempo, eles se encararam por algum tempo, em silêncio, esperando que o outro fosse responder. Mas como ninguém dizia nada, Ken abriu a boca para exigir resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que Yohji se adiantou e o puxou para dentro de seu quarto, onde puderam se ver de perto. Ainda sem dizer coisa alguma, o loiro apenas observou a expressão do outro passar de irritada para surpresa e, então, preocupação. Não foi preciso nem mais um segundo para que uma enxurrada de perguntas viesse.

"Ken, Ken", chamou sua atenção, segurando-o pelos braços na maior calma possível. "Eu estou bem".

"Bem! Por acaso já experimentou se olhar no espelho antes de falar uma coisa dessas?".

"Sim, já me olhei bastante", riu, mas parou logo, fazendo uma careta.

Yohji se sentou na cama, levando a mão até a cabeça, tocando o ponto que sentia doer. Havia um corte aberto ali que, apesar de não estar mais sangrando, tinha uma aparência feia. Não era um corte fundo ou grande, mas a julgar pelo cabelo todo desgrenhado e sujo, assim como o pescoço e a gola da camisa, dava para ver que sangrara bastante antes de parar.

Olhou para a mão agora suja de sangue, e não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser no dia que teve.

Quando saíra da academia sem avisar Ken, estava acompanhado por uma mulher jovem e muito bonita que, segundo Ken, estivera secando, e pior: sendo correspondido. Mas Yohji não estava secando a moça - embora ela fosse digna de sua ilustre atenção -, e sim sondando-a - o que o moreno não conseguiu entender por mais que tivesse tentado explicar que 'secar' e 'sondar' eram diferentes. Aquela jovem estava recebendo sua atenção, sim, mas era por um motivo mais sério; reconhecera-a de uma das fotos cedidas pela Kritiker como sendo uma vítima em potencial dos Trashers. Portanto, era bom ficar de olho.

Com algum charme e palavras escolhidas a dedo, ganhara a confiança dela numa breve conversa e saíram para almoçar. Depois, para um passeio que durou o dia todo, no qual Yohji ficou incomunicável e evitava pensar no quão furioso Ken poderia ter ficado. Estava tudo indo muito bem até deixar a moça em casa ao fim da tarde. Ambos se despediram combinando um próximo encontro, e isso era tudo que Yohji conseguia se lembrar agora. Não tinha certeza se ela chegou a entrar em casa, porque tudo ao seu redor rodopiou e escureceu depois que sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. Fora posto inconsciente covardemente, e quando acordou estava em um beco escuro e sujo, mas próximo à casa da moça com quem passara o dia e, consequentemente, de seu carro também.

"É melhor tomar um banho antes de cuidar disso aí", a voz de Ken cortou-lhe a linha de recordações.

Yohji não contestou, porque concordava com ele, e entrou no banheiro onde se despiu e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sem sequer fechar a porta. Mesmo que Ken ficasse a observá-lo - o que de fato ele fazia -, não se incomodava; já havia intimidade suficiente entre eles para tal coisa ser permitida. Além disso, voltou à linha de pensamento que tinha antes de ser interrompido.

Enquanto a água quente escorria por seu corpo levando a sujeira ralo abaixo, tentou ignorar a dor que sentiu na hora de lavar a cabeça colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguira ver quem o nocauteara, assim como não notara a aproximação de quem quer que tenha sido.

"E então, vai me contar o que houve?", o moreno questionou algum tempo, enquanto tratava do corte na cabeça.

"Você é bem insistente, não?", apesar disso, iniciou uma curta narrativa complementada com pequenas explicações a cada vez que sentia que Ken ia abrir a boca para fazer algum tipo de protesto ou pergunta. "Quando acordei, fui para a casa dela, mas estava tudo vazio. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela tenha sido levada como a Kritiker suspeitava".

"Você devia ter avisado algum de nós. Ou pelo menos a mim!".

"Eu queria fazer isso sozinho, sem Aya, Omi ou você vigiando", justificou-se.

"Sei".

"Não acredito que vai ficar bravo por causa disso, Ken".

"Eu já terminei, você pode ir dormir", levantando-se, fez menção de se afastar para sair. Yohji estava bem, não precisava de mais nada.

"Ken", sem sair do lugar, Yohji puxou-o de volta. "Desculpa", falou, olhando bem para aquele rosto bronzeado pelo sol, que se desviou. "Ken...", insistiu, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo.

"Você saiu de lá sem me avisar para passar o dia com uma possível vítima e ainda não quer que eu fique bravo!".

"Mas não aconteceu nada! Digo, entre eu e ela. Além disso, não tinha como avisá-lo pra onde eu estava indo", argumentou de um jeito paciente e calmo, contrastando com o estado do moreno.

Ken continuava contrariado, mas acabou por suavizar sua expressão. Afinal, Yohji estava de volta, e se ele disse que não aconteceu nada demais, então não aconteceu.

Depois que o gelo foi quebrado, não houve mais volta. Quando deu por si, Ken estava deitado na cama de Yohji, com o próprio em cima a beijar-lhe o pescoço e tocar-lhe o corpo com mãos experientes que não hesitavam em ficar sob suas roupas.

"Yohji, a sua cabeça...", tentou pará-lo, obtendo êxito com uma rapidez assustadora.

"Não está doendo agora", disse, para em seguida continuar com o que fazia antes, tomando as mãos espalmadas contra seu peito como carícias.

É, seria mesmo de se estranhar que Yohji se deixaria parar tão facilmente. Só mesmo Ken para, mesmo que por um segundo, pensar que havia conseguido - ainda que sua vontade não fosse bem a de fazê-lo parar.

Não demorou muito, e ambos ficaram livres de suas vestes, trocando um beijo fervoroso digno de um casal apaixonado. Ken estava entregue, submisso aos carinhos do loiro que o fizeram esquecer daquela idéia de resistir há um certo tempo. Podia ser bastante teimoso, mas outra característica sua era que, se fosse feito com jeito, sua atenção poderia ser desviada para outra coisa com alguma facilidade.

Enquanto isso, Yohji não mais beijava os lábios de Ken; havia descido pelo pescoço moreno e em seguida pelo corpo, deixando um rastro de arrepios, e agora provocava-o ao evitar chegar muito perto da região do baixo ventre. Deliciava-se vendo o olhar inconscientemente esperançoso do moreno a cada ameaça de investida naquela parte tão íntima de seu corpo, mas não estava disposto a torturá-lo naquela noite - já judiara demais dele ao sumir durante o dia todo. Com isso, satisfez logo a vontade dele, cobrindo-lhe o sexo com a boca.

Ken gemeu, arqueando ligeiramente o corpo. Encontrava-se todo esparramado na cama, e a medida que sentia os lábios de Yohji pressionando seu membro, começou a se contorcer e apertar entre os dedos o lençol que cobria a cama. Sentia-se extasiado com a atenção que estava recebendo, e quase chegava ao ponto de pedir por mais, pois seu corpo assim o queria, porém nada escapava de seus lábios entreabertos senão gemidos baixos e entrecortados numa voz tomada pelo prazer.

Yohji sentia que poderia atingir o climax só por estar observando o moreno, tamanho era o prazer que sentia em fazê-lo. Cada variação na expressão do rosto dele, cada pequeno gesto ou cada vez que ele se contraía todo; nada escapava aos olhos cor de esmeralda. Nem mesmo aquele olhar novamente pedinte quando parou o que fazia e se afastou um pouco; Yohji não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto avançava sobre o corpo moreno até ficarem face a face.

O moreno apenas o observou com um olhar curioso, enquanto seu peito subia e descia rápido por conta da respiração acelerada. Sentia seu membro latejar dolorosamente, pedindo por aívio, e até mesmo um breve roçar fazia-o quase perder o controle no estado que estava. Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, Yohji começou a se mover de forma sensual, lentamente, com o único propósito de que seus corpos roçassem um no outro, suas bocas bastante próximas uma da outra, mas sem realmente se tocar. Ficava apenas aquela expectativa, aquele desejo que torturava.

"Yohji..."

"O que foi?", perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Ken abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair, ele se deu conta do que teria que dizer e voltou a fechá-la, o rosto corado. Yohji sorriu, perguntando-se como Ken conseguia ser tão adorável em sua inocência mesmo em um momnto como aquele, e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo que dizia muita coisa que palavras não tinham a capacidade de transmitir, enquanto ia parando de mover seu corpo sobre o dele para posicionar-se entre as pernas bem torneadas e suas mãos percorriam a pele quente com toques suaves.

Ken relaxava, enroscando sua lingua na de Yohji, explorando a boca quente e tentadora que abafava seus ofegos. Aos poucos fora separano as pernas, sentindo Yohji se posicionar e, posteriormente, começar a penetrá-lo, invadindo-o lentamente, inicialmente causando dor e incômodo. O moreno interrompeu o beijo, virando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto Yohji se empurrava até estar todo dentro.

Enquanto esperava por um sinal dele, Yohji distribuía vários beijinhos pelo rosto de Ken, carinhoso. Definitivamente, amava aquele rapaz, e por mais que mostrasse interesse por diversas mulheres, o único que realmente lhe interessava era ele.

O moreno se remexeu um pouco, acomodando-se melhor, e pouco depois Yohji começou a se mover, devagar. Moveu o quadril pra trás e depois para frente com cuidado, aos poucos aumentando o ritmo daquele gostoso vai e vem que arrancava gemidos tantos seus quanto de Ken. O som de suas vozes enchia as proximidades da cama, e eles se moviam em sincronia, sendo levados pelo desejo que os consumia de forma ardente.

Com um gemido mais alto, Ken arqueou o corpo quando um espasmo o percorreu e atingiu ao clímax, derramando um líquido quente e viscoso entre seus corpos, ao passo que Yohji preencheu-o com sua semente, entrando e saindo até o efeito do orgasmo passar, sendo substituído por um torpor que tomou todo seu corpo.

Sem cerimônias, Yohji se aconchegou ao lado de Ken após tê-lo puxado para bem pertinho e adormeceu, poporcionando ao moreno uma visão serena de sua pessoa.

-

Ken andava de um lado para o outro dentro da Koneko, transportando alguns vasos dos mais variados tamanhos e portando as mais diversas plantas. Contudo, estava distraído, com a cabeça nos eventos que se deram no dia anterior, principalmente a noite. No final das contas, acabara por dormir com Yohji... não conseguia _mesmo_ ficar muito tempo aborrecido com ele; sempre acabava fazendo-lhe as vontades. Não que isso o incomodasse, às vezes chegava até a ser engraçado o modo como o playboy fazia sua cabeça utilizando-se de bons argumentos ou pequenos atos. Além de um amigo, havia encontrado uma pessoa mais do que especial nele.

"Ken-kun, desse jeito vai acabar trombando em alguma coisa", advertiu Omi, desviando-se do caminho dele com um ar divertido.

"Ah, desculpe", ficou meio sem graça, despertando de seu devaneio.

"Só termine de guardar os vasos e poderemos fechar", aquilo foi como uma espécie de pedido, mas que beneficiava a ambos.

"Sem problemas!", respondeu com uma disposição invejável, tentando retomar àquela tarefa com mais atenção enquanto o loirinho varria o chão.

Já era fim de tarde, e há vários minutos os dois se encontravam sozinhos no estabelecimento. Ao que tudo indicava, ninguém mais apareceria, então fechar um pouco mais cedo não seria grande problema. principalmente porque tanto Omi quanto Ken não desejavam estar ali. Só que a Koneko ficara fechada por dois dias por causa da missão, e desta vez não havia nada que os impedisse de abrir.

"Aya se saiu bem desta vez, ne?", o moreno resolveu puxar algm assunto, antes que começasse a se distrair novamente.

"Por quê?", sem interromper o trabalho que já estava quase no fim, encarou-o por uns instantes.

"Ora, ele ficou o dia todo sem fazer nada!".

"Mas se é assim, Yohji-kun também passou o dia todo sem fazer nada", argumentou o loirinho.

"Mas Yohji está ferido".

"E Aya-kun está lá com ele pra saber melhor dos detalhes", completou Omi, as apalvras saindo gentilmente de sua boca. "Ele não está completamente sem fazer nada".

Sem argumentos, Ken voltou a se calar. Mas ainda achava que Aya estava sem fazer nada, porque mais cedo contara a ele e a Omi o que ouvira de Yohji. Não entendia porque Aya precisava ouvir a mesma história duas vezes. Talvez fosse porque Ken não suspeitava que Yohji lhe poupara de alguns detalhes, prevendo que se alarmaria caso ouvisse um relato mais completo.

Enquanto isso, Aya permanecia sentado na poltrona da sala aparentemente encarando um ponto fixo na parede. Mas na verdade, pensava, avaliando o que acabara de ouvir de Yohji; não fora uma versão muito diferente daquela relatada por Ken. A única coisa concreta que podia concluir era que os Trashers agiam sem estardalhaços, levavam suas vítimas sem causar escândalos e muito menos chamar a atenção de quem estava por perto, além de acompanhar a movimentação dela por algum tempo para descobrir uma brecha.

Yohji encarava o líder do grupo à espera que algo fosse dito, porém não recebia nada além do silêncio. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava apenas a encará-lo, tempo suficiente para concluir que Aya não lhe diria o que tinha em mente, portanto decidiu-se por fazer alguma coisa mais útil do que apenas ficar sentado naquele sofá - independente se a conversa estava encerrada ou não.

Estava se levantando, quando ouviu passos que também chamaram a atenção do ruivo, pois este mirou os olhos violetas na direção dos sons, e se deparou com Ken seguido por Omi, ambos parecendo cansados. Também, não era de se espantar: os dois passaram praticamente o dia todo cuidando da floricultura sozinhos; o loirinho devia ser o mais exausto, a julgar pelas marcas escuras que apareciam suavemente sob seus olhos.

Com a reunião dos quatro, o dia se encerrou sem grandes problemas, permitindo que eles fossem dormir relativamente tranquilos até o dia seguinte, quando receberam a visita de Manx. A ruiva secretária veio, como tinha anunciado no último encontro deles, com novas instruções a respeito daquela missão: com o envolvimento da Redo Burado com os Trashers, os alvos se estendiam para o presidente da clínica e sua esposa.

Depois de investigar, os agentes da Kritiker descobriram que os pedidos de sequestro partiam mesmo da clínica, mais especificamente de Kana Keigo, a esposa de Atobe. Fora comprovado que a senhora de aproximadamente quarenta anos de idade escolhia suas vítimas a partir do resultado dos exames feitos na prórpia clínica, e então enviava a ficha da pessoa aos Trashers, que executavam o trabalho sujo. Mas o que era feito da pessoa escolhida, ainda não se sabia. Nem mesmo os corpos dos desaparecidos há mais de um mês tinham sido encontrados ainda, o que deixava as famílias numa eterna agonia e esperança de reencontrar o ente perdido. No entanto, foi possível fazer uma relação entre uma festa realizada por Kana e o período dos sequestros: estes sempre ocorriam antes da festa, e paravam por algumas semanas, até ser marcada outra celebração.

Após repassar estes dados, Manx novamente deixou os quatro assassinos sozinhos, sob o aviso de que a próxima festa se daria em dez dias. Nesse tempo, eles deveriam bolar alguma coisa e eliminar os alvos.

Sentado de forma elegante e trajando roupas de muito bom gosto que se harmonizavam com seus traços finos, Aya assistia discretamente à movimentação naquela sala de espera enquanto fingia ler uma revista. Ao seu lado, estava uma mulher de ar maduro e exigente, aparentando menos idade do que realmente possuía. O ruivo estava atento a ela, mas sem levantar suspeitas - até mesmo tomava o cuidado de virar a página da revista de tempos em tempos.

Nenhuma palavra trocada, nenhum olhar cruzado. Era como se um não tivesse notado o outro, ainda que estivessem sentados lado a lado há um tempo considerável, exatamente como deveria ser por enquanto. Para aquela mulher, Aya deveria ser somente mais uma daquelas pessoas ricas que frequentavam aquela casa de massagens em busca de relaxamente.

"Kana Keigo", uma moça jovem apareceu e a chamou, num tom baixo e calmo.

Tão em silêncio quanto quando estava sentada, Kana se levantou graciosamente, mas em movimentos decididos, e só então seus olhos escuros caíram sobre o ruivo por um breve instante antes de se voltar e acompanhar a jovem funcionária do local. Alguns minutos depois, sem que praticamente ninguém reparasse, Aya deixou a casa de massagens ao mesmo tempo que uma outra senhora, como se estivesse esperando por ela esse tempo todo. Tão insuspeita quanto sua chegada, a saída deu-se sem problemas.

Longe dali, em um ambiente completamente diferente daquela sala de espera, mais uma vez dedos passeavam pelo teclado do computador, pressionando uma tecla atrás da outra, enquanto um campo de dados era preenchido. Era uma ficha habilmente surrupiada do sistema da Redo Burado, mas que seria devolvida quando estivesse devidamente preenchida com dados de Ken.

"Terminei. O que acha, Ken-kun?".

O moreno se aproximou, lendo cada linha com atenção. Uma boa parte do que estava escrito ali era falsa para que se encaixasse nos padrões que Kana escolhia.

"Eu ainda acho arriscado demais", opinou Yohji, lendo a falsa ficha por cima do ombro do moreno.

"Eu consigo me cuidar sozinho, Yohji", Ken respondeu, mostrando-se um pouco impaciente. Já discutiram aquele assunto antes. "Acho que está bom assim, Omi".

"Além disso, Ken-kun concordou em ser a isca", ajudou o loirinho, ao mesmo tempo que enviava a ficha para seu devido lugar.

Segurando-se para não argumentar, Yohji cruzou os braços na altura do peito e ficou, claramente contrariado. Não lhe agradava a idéia de deixar que Ken fosse sequestrado apenas para que, com isso, conseguissem descobrir o local onde eram mantidas as vítimas e o esconderijo dos Trashers. Não achava seguro, ainda que já tivessem realizado coisas mais arriscadas do que aquilo. E agora, sabendo que a qualquer momento o moreno poderia sair de casa e não voltar, Yohji ficava tenso, nervoso e constantemente preocupado. Não queria perder alguém que lhe era importante novamente... não sabia se conseguiria suportar a dor. Mas parecia que ninguém conseguia compreender esse seu medo, porque o plano seguiu xatamente conforme foi bolado nos dias que se seguiram; Aya se aproximou de Kana, Omi dava apoio às ações monitorando os alvos e Ken parecia sair de casa mais vezes que o de costume, como se fizesse de propósito só para deixar o loiro com os nervos à flor da pele cada vez que percebia não saber do paradeiro do moreno.

Só que o que Yohji não sabia, era que, quando saía de casa, Ken levava preso às roupas um pequeno dispositivo ligado a um GPS. Assim, caso fosse levado de repente, seria possível localizá-lo sem problemas, e com isso realizar a missão. Até segundas ordens, estava decidido que Omi seria o responsável por ir atrás dos Trashers e eliminá-los logo depois de 'resgatar' o moreno, enquanto Aya e Yohji iriam até a mansão dos Keigo para executá-los.

Mas os dias foram se passando, e nada do sequestro, o que conseguia deixar o loiro ainda mais nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que também o deixava mais tranquilo. Inconscientemente, nutria o desejo de que aquele primeiro plano não desse certo. Aí teriam que usar o plano B, que seria executar os alvos sem tentar descobrir onde era o cativeiro.

"Vai sair de novo?", ele parou na porta de Ken para bloquear-lhe o caminho.

"Hoje tenho a tarde livre, quero jogar um pouco", falou, tentando passar.

"Então eu vou com você".

"De novo?", contrapôs o moreno, que ultimamente andava ficando aborrecido à presença do outro, exatamente pela insistência dele em querer ficar sempre perto ou impedindo que saísse.

"Qual o problema? É melhor do que sozinho".

"Vai começar com isso de novo!", Ken começou a se impacientar, percebendo as verdadeiras intenções do loiro. "E daí se me levarem desta vez?".

"Como assim, 'e daí'?".

"Yohji, vai ficar tudo bem", afirmou pela enésima vez, segurando-o pelos ombros, cansado.

"Ken, será que você não entende que não é essa a questão?".

Cheio desse tipo de discussão, o moreno tentou empurrá-lo para que pudesse passar, mas ele não se moveu. Continuou barrando seu caminho, e estava pra se utilizar de mais força quando de repente, a passagem foi liberada. Não entendeu por um instante, mas assim que viu Aya no corredor, compreendeu tudo. Não era a primeira vez que o ruivo intervinha e impedia que o clima entre Ken e Yohji ficasse ainda mais cheio de atrito.

Uma troca de olhares sérios se seguiu, e percebendo que fora mais uma vez derrotado, Yohji assistiu Ken sair sem dizer nada. Detestava isso, e detestava a maneira que Aya o encarava, como que dizendo que arruinaria a missão inteira por estar misturando vida pessoal com trabalho.

"Olha a bola!", alguém gritou, bem quando o objeto voava em direção às árvores que rodeavam aquele campo de futebol improvisado.

"Pode deixar, eu pego!", Ken avisou, saindo de sua posição no gol.

Apesar do atrito antes de sair de casa, conseguira se distrair com bastante rapidez depois que começou a jogar, ainda que fosse uma partida nada séria. Mas era melhor assim, podia relaxar e esquecer por um tempo daquela sensação chata de estar sendo observado que o perseguia há algum tempo. Até quando se embrenhou nas árvores para pegar a bola, aquela sensação vinha de repente, mas não importava pra onde olhava, não via nada de suspeito.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à bola, ouviu alguns estalos, e tinha certeza que não eram seus. Mas não se virou para ver o que era, fingiu não ter ouvido nada e continuou. Mas quando o objeto já estava em suas mãos, ouviu novamente, desta vez mais alto, e aquela sensação de ter olhos fixos sobre sua pessoa cresceu.

"Ken-san, nós precismos voltar para casa", veio a voz de repente.

"Hm? Ah, sim, claro", seu corpo todo relaxou quando ouviu a voz conhecida de um dos meninos com quem estivera jogando. Mas ao se lembrar de que os Trashers não se importavam de nocautear uma pessoa inocente para capturar sua vitima, voltou a ficar tenso. "Vamos embora, então", falou, caminhando para fora das árvores, o garoto na frente.

"Vamos jogar mais amanhã!", o menino sugeriu, ansioso, pegando a bola que lhe pertencia.

"Claro", sorriu-lhe em resposta, acenando uma despedida para ele e os outros que esperavam para que fossem todos juntos.

Sem companhia e desconfortável com aquela sensação constante de estar sendo observado, Ken voltou para casa sem problemas. Imaginara que seria levado o meio do caminho, mas não foi bem assim. Estava subestimando os Trashers, afinal...

E apesar de ter encontrado com Yohji assim que entrou em casa, passou reto sem lhe dirigir palavra - não estava afim de ouvi-lo falar alguma coisa sobre o alívio que sentia pelo moreno ter voltado são e salvo. Só que isso pareceu ser um pouco pior, porque percebeu um par de olhos verdes o acompanhando insistentemente até ficar fora de alcance.

Yohji tinha a intenção de segui-lo, mas não o fez por notar que não estava sozinho. Algo lhe dizia que estava sob algum tipo de análise não solicitada.

"O que foi agora?", virou-se para Aya, realmente incomodado e aborrecido.

No entanto, Aya nada disse em resposta. Em vez disso, saiu de onde estava para sentar calmamente no sofá e abrir o livro que trazia em uma das mãos, sob o olhar desconfiado de Yohji. Mas visto que o ruivo nada diria, ele subiu e entrou no prórpio quarto após constatar que Ken entrara no banho.

Passados alguns minutos, Omi apareceu-lhe à porta, entrando após ter dado algumas batidas. Ele avançou pelo quarto até ficar ao lado da cama, onde Yohji estava preguiçosamente deitado, e a expressão em seu rosto não era das melhores que podiam ser vistas nele - mas também não era uma das piores.

"Yohji-kun, será que pode me devolver a revista?", perguntou o loirinho, com uma cara de quem andara procurando por ela há tempos.

"Esta aqui?", agitou a revista que folheava no ar, como se a resposta já não fosse bastante óbvia. "Você precisa ler coisas mais interessantes, Omi".

"Ela é interessante", estendeu a mão na direção dele, praticamente exigindo de volta o que lhe pertencia.

"Pois saiba que você tem um péssimo gosto", falou sem rodeios. "Olhe, eu posso te mostrar o que é leitura interessante de verdade", fez menção de levantar, com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

"Yohji-kun!", exclamou, arrancando a revista da mão dele de uma vez. "Já fico satisfeito com esta revista", acrescentou apressado, virando-se para sair.

Yohji ia soltar algum comentário de duplo sentido, quando ouviu a campainha tocar e, segundos depois, passos apressados - corridos, na verdade - que desceram a escada com estardalhaço, provavelmente em direção à porta. Sem dúvidas, aquele devia ter sido Ken. E provavelmente, na campainha devia ser algum entregador de comida, pois ultimamente vinha sendo quase religioso o moreno pedir comida logo depois de voltar para casa.

Omi também ficou um pouco surpreso com essa movimentação súbita gerada pela campainha, porque parou no meio do quarto e se distraiu o suficiente para que Yohji lhe tomasse a revista de novo. Protestos se seguiram, além de tentativas vãs de recuperar o objeto, e os dois acabaram se distraindo por bons minutos em uma discussão que não chegava a irritar nenhum deles, apenas levava-os à exaltação, de forma que quando desceram para ver o que tinha de bom para comer, encontraram Aya voltando da porta de entrada. Após encará-lo como que a mostrar que continuava aborrecido, Yohji seguiu para a cozinha, apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Então voltou para a sala, seguido por Omi, a dúvida estampada em seus rostos.

Aya olhou para eles, sem proferir palavra alguma durante um momento, como se estivesse escolhendo as plavras mais apropriadas para dizer o que quer que fosse. Por fim, pousou o livro que estava em uma de suas mãos na mesinha de centro e falou, num tom calmo, calculado.

"Ele foi levado", foi direto, sem eufemismos, porque já era um fato esperado.

Yohji sentiu o ar faltar de repente. Aquilo que andara tentando evitar desde o início da semana finalmente aconteceu, bem debaixo do seu nariz, e justo no momento que ficava mais tranquilo, que era quando sabia que Ken estava em casa.

"Como?", perguntou Omi, que também não esperava que isso fosse acontecer assim, sem nada que levantasse alguma suspeita até mesmo para eles.

Sem prestar atenção no que eles diziam, o loiro ex-detetive avançou até a porta, abrindo-a para olhar a rua de um lado a outro até onde sua vista alcançava. Mas era inútil, porque estava tudo normal. Frustrantemente normal. Nada suspeito, nenhuma pista do que podia ter acontecido... nada. Não podia negar que fora passado pra trás pelos Trashers. E tal pensamento fazia esquecer completamente que nem tudo poderia estar perdido, porque Ken andava sempre com um localizador preso às roupas desde o início daquela missão, fato que não foi esquecido por Omi ou Aya.

Achando melhor não incomodar o loiro até ter alguma notícia que o tirasse do estado de choque no qual se encontrava, os dois foram até a sala de missões, onde estava toda a aparelhagem capaz de localizar o moreno. Assim que ligaram tudo, a primeira coisa a ser ouvida foi um apito curto que tocava conforme um ponto vermelho piscava na tela do computador. Depois, um mapa da cidade apareceu de fundo, o que os levou à frustração. O ponto piscante indicava exatamente o lugar onde estavam agora: a Koneko no Sumu Ie; Ken não levara consigo o localizador, provavelmente por causa da pressa em ir atender a porta.

Entreolhando-se, os dois retornaram à sala, onde Yohji continuava parado claramente perdido. Parecia até que havia esquecido completamente das outras prioridades que tinha, ou que não estava sozinho.

-

Era chegado o dia da festa, finalmente.

A grandiosa mansão dos Keigo abrigava confortavelmente cada um dos convidados escolhidos a dedo por Kana, que naquela noite acreditava que realizaria mais uma confraternização de sucesso, como mostrava o ar satisfeito que ficava ao seu redor enquanto fazia o papel de boa anfitriã.

"Durante o jantar será servido a essência desta festa", ela antecipou a informação para Aya, que acabara por ser convenientemente convidado.

"Desculpe, mas não compreendo o que quer dizer".

"Você é um jovem inteligente, Fujimiya-san. Com certeza esta, entre suas outras qualidades, serão revigoradas após esta noite".

Aya consentiu com um curto movimento de cabeça antes que Kana se afastasse em direção a outro convidado, mas continuava sem saber o que era essa 'essência' a qual ela se referia, mesmo que não fosse algo que julgasse ser importante. A missão se limitava a eliminar os alvos; obter mais detalhes sobre as ações de cada um não era de interesse.

"Essa mulher é louca", veio a voz de Yohji em seu ouvido.

"Se está entediado, fique quieto", o ruivo falou discretamente, tomando o cuidado de não ser visto ou ouvido por alguém ao redor.

Yohji soltou um resmungo, mas não se pronunciou novamente. Não estava exatamente entediado, apenas não conseguira se calar a tempo de deter aquele comentário. Encontrava-se no subsolo da mansão, esgueirando-se por corredores e portas que lhe lembravam um labirinto, enquanto sabia que o ruivo desfrutava de boa comida, bebida e conforto. Numa situação normal, estaria achando isso mais do que injusto, mas desta vez estava concentrado em encontrar Ken. Nos dois dias que se passaram depois do desaparecimento dele, a observação sobre os Trashers ficou maior, e acabaram descobrindo que as vítimas eram mantidas no subsolo da mansão, além de que os Trashers estariam naquela festa também.

"Aya-kun, você tem 10 minutos até o jantar", Omi avisou, quando assistiu pela tela de seu laptop o ruivo seguir o quarteto de sequestradores discretamente.

Logicamente, ele não respondeu, mas ficou claro que havia entendido, porque olhou para o relógio que carregava no pulso esquerdo. Os Trashers estavam seguindo Atobe por algum motivo, e ele queria saber porquê; a cara deles não era a de pessoas muito satisfeitas.

Enquanto isso, Yohji se surpreendeu com a visão de um pequeno corredor com várias celas, nas quais as portas eram de vidro e as paredes e chão eram acolchoados. E em cada uma dessas celas, havia uma pessoa, que ele deduziu serem as pessoas que desapareceram recentemente. Olhou curioso dentro de cada uma, inconscientemente procurando por Ken, sem reparar que ninguém parecia conseguir vê-lo. Só mesmo quando encontrou a cela do moreno e bateu no vidro é que se deu conta; Ken olhava para ele, mas não reagia.

"Encontrei", o loiro informou pelo comunicador. "Mas acho que estão todos dopados, porque não me vêem", completou, ainda encarando Ken através da porta.

"A porta é eletrônica?", perguntou Omi. "Se for, conecte o Palm que está com você no painel".

"Ok", sem tirar seus olhos do moreno, Yohji fez o que Omi lhe disse, para pouco depois, feito mágica, a porta na qual estava o moreno se abrir com um deslize surdo, e só então houve alguma reação.

Ken se levantou do canto onde estivera sentado e foi de encontro a Yohji, parecendo realmente aliviado ao vê-lo. O loiro não hesitou em abraçá-lo e beijá-lo com saudade, apertando-o entre seus braços como se ele pudesse sumir caso não o fizesse. Só quando ouviram passos é que se separaram, e entraram na cela, esperando pela aproximação de quem quer que fosse.

Um homem, vestindo um jaleco, não tardou a aparecer acompanhado por outros dois, vestidos do mesmo jeito. Eles pararam diante de uma das portas, abrindo-a e retirando a pessoa que ocupava a cela. Houve gritos e pedidos de socorro, que ficaram ecoando até ficarem tão baixos que era difícil distinguir as palavras. Entreolhando-se, os dois assassinos foram novamente para o corredor, mas antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Yohji reparou que Ken parecia abatido.

"O que foi?", o moreno perguntou, sentindo-se incomodado.

"Você está... bem?".

"Ah, está se referindo a isto?", apontou para a própria cara, que exibia um par de olheiras. "Só um pouco cansado", respondeu despreocupado, acrescentando depois: "Eu sei como está a minha cara; fui obrigado a olhar pra mim mesmo esse tempo todo".

Um espelho. Agora entendia porque ninguém dava atenção ao que acontecia no corredor até a porta ser aberta.

"Bem, vamos sair logo daqui", entregou-lhe a bugnuk e o puxou corredor afora sem esperar mais nada.

"Espera", deteve-se no meio do caminho. "Vamos deixar os outros aqui?".

"...eles ficarão bem", apesar da expressão no rosto do moreno, era tudo o que podia dizer ou fazer. Não seria conveniente libertar todas aquelas oito pessoas agora; era melhor deixar para a polícia, que sem dúvidas chegaria mais tarde. "Agora vamos, ou seremos pegos".

No interior da mansão, as coisas seguiam um pouco mais calmas. Todos os convidados estavam acomodados em uma cadeira à enorme mesa de jantar, cujas extremidades eram ocupadas pelo casal anfitrião, mas somente Kana estava de pé, olhando a todos com um ar satisfeito.

"Nesta noite, celebramos mais um encontro de sucesso. Beberemos novamente deste néctar que nos prolongará a vida, que nos trará prosperidade e força", ela finalizava seu discurso, que tão logo terminou, todos na mesa se levantaram erguendo as taças há pouco trazidas à mesa e beberam de seu conteúdo.

Aya quase cuspiu quando sentiu um gosto metálico encher sua boca - conhecia aquele gosto, já o provara antes, ao receber um golpe muito bem dado na cara. Definitivamente, não esperava por uma destas, muito menos ver que todos ali estavam bebendo sangue como se fosse vinho. Controlando-se para não fazer nenhuma cara de desgosto, ele pousou a taça na mesa, para só então tomar consciência do olhar de Kana sobre si. Encarou-a de volta, tentando ler os pensamentos dela através do olhar que lhe era dirigido, mas a tentativa foi frustrada com o apagar repentino das luzes: Omi estava agindo.

Poucos segundos bastaram para que um alvoroço fosse começado; pessoas saíram de seus lugares, cochichando e perguntando-se o que havia acontecido, querendo uma explicação para tal falha num momento tão 'importante'. No escuro, Kana buscou pelo marido guiando-se pelos vultos recortados contra a fraquíssima luz vinda de fora, da lua cheia, e juntos deixaram aquele salão sem suspeitar que não estavam sozinhos. Seguiram apressados até o escritório, onde se fecharam, deixando Aya para fora.

"Yohji, Omi, no escritório", ele informou, próximo à porta.

"Senhor, não devia estar aqui", falou uma voz vinda do lado oposto.

"Sim, bisbilhoteiros não são bem vindos", veio uma segunda.

"Talvez ele esteja perdido", ponderou uma terceira.

"Perdido duas vezes no mesmo lugar?", uma quarta.

"Trashers", o ruivo sibilou, acabando por se revelar indo para onde a luz vinda de fora incidia.

"Identifique-se", aquela primeira voz soou novamente, seguida por passos, e logo quatro homens se deixavam iluminar pelo luar vindo da janela bem ao lado.

"Weiss".

"Weiss? É uma piada?", havia um desprezo notável no tom do homem ao qual pertencia a quarta voz.

"Não deve ser ninguém importante", disse o da terceira voz.

"Então o que estaria fazendo aqui?".

Aqueles quatro discutiam, enquanto Aya os observava, atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita, embora eles só estivessem falando mesmo - e como falavam. O que chegava a ser bom para o ruivo, pois encontrava-se desarmado. Omi deveria vir ao seu encontro com a katana e dar cobertura, mas pequenos imprevistos acontecem... ou não.

Quando o grupo dos quatro homens estava começando a entrar num acordo, o vidro da janela se estilhaçou, caindo em cacos e espalhando-se sobre o chão enquanto um corpo também tombava sem vida. Vinda de fora, uma flecha acabara de ser cravada no corpo do homem ao qual pertencia a segunda voz, e com isso os outros três se puseram em estado de alerta, mas não em tempo suficiente para impedir que Omi entregasse a espada a Aya e se juntasse a ele.

"Que barulho foi esse?", a porta do escritório se abriu logo em seguida, deixando ver Atobe e Kana.

"O que está havendo aqui?", exigiu a mulher, dirigindo-se aos três sequestradores.

"Voltem para dentro!", praticamente ordenou aquele que parecia ser o líder do grupo, enquanto apontava uma arma para o par de assassinos.

"Fujimiya-san!", Kana exclamou, horrorizada.

O ruivo não hesitou e avançou contra ela, desembainhando a espada no caminho, ao mesmo tempo em que Omi armava uma nova flecha e disparava novamente contra os Trashers. No processo, tiros foram disparados às cegas, um grito foi interrompido e mais sangue manchou não só o chão, como as paredes também. Dava-se início à eliminação dos alvos, de forma fria e calculada, dando fim à vida daqueles criminosos que conseguiam fugir às leis mesmo realizando atos tão ilícitos.

Mais sangue foi derramado após a chegada de Yohji e Ken ao local, e assim estava feito. Os convidados no salão de festas foram poupados por eles, mas não pela polícia que chegou posteriormente, de forma que no dia seguinte foi noticiado em todos os lugares o 'massacre na mansão Keigo' e o resgate das últimas pessoas a serem desaparecidas. Quanto às outras, que haviam desaparecido há mais tempo, foi dado óbito após ser encontrado um fosso nos limites do terreno da grande missão, onde os corpos eram enterrados sem respeito ou cuidado algum.

Um escândalo e tanto, mas que nenhum dos Weiss deu muita atenção. Afinal, fora apenas mais uma missão realizada. Não que ficassem contentes em tirar vidas, não ficavam. Mas também não lamentavam eternamente. Suas vidas continuavam, seus objetivos na vida resistiam em seus corações, e mais missões viriam.

**FIM**

**Nota: **entre algumas culturas, há/houve a crença de que as virtudes de grandes guerreiros poderiam ser passadas àqueles que bebessem seu sangue.

Esta fanfic foi escrita especialmente para o 2º concurso de Fanfics Yaoi do site Weiss Kreuz Secret Paradise. E não me perguntem como se pronuncia o título!xD

Espero que tenham gostado da leitura! Críticas (de todos os tipos) são bem vindas!

Akemi Hidaka

Junho de 2006


End file.
